


Golf

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [19]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Wakko, Good brother Buster, Have Ya'll seen the prom yet, I'm about to, Im so exiceted, It's really less the sibs and really more Bugs and Yakko, Pan Yakko, dad Bugs ™, good dad Bugs, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakko swings all ways
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny & Yakko Warner, Buster Bunny & Bugs Bunny & Wakko Warner & Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Golf

Bugs stood looking out across the green. Ah yes, today he had taken a day off of work to go have a day with his kids, they all decided to play golf. Well, not all Yakko for some reason did not like or want to play golf. He was excited a week ago when Bugs told them he was taking the next Friday off to play golf but today he seemed to just lose enthusiasm. 

“Ok, so I’ll go first,” Bugs says setting the golf ball down now kids I need ya to watch very closely. Cos this is your first time golfing.” 

Buster, Dot, Wakko, and Yakko all take a step forward and watch. Bugs get adjusted “FOUR!!!” he yells as he takes a swing. It goes a good 10 feet. “Ok, who wants to go next?” 

“I do,I do!!” Wakko and Dot yell. Yakko rolls his eyes and Buster chuckles.

“Ok, Dot you go first then Wakko.” Bug says raising an eyebrow “Ok?” 

“OK,” They say.

Dot hits the golf ball and it goes a good 5 feet. “Nice shot Dot,” Bugs says patting her head. “Wakko your up.” Wakko who's been eating golf balls “Coming dadoo.” Bugs heart skips a beat tho he adopted them years ago, them calling him dad still gets to him. Wakko gets adjusted and hits the golf ball it lands a few feet away from the hole. “Good job wak attack,” Bugs says ruffling his hair. 

“My turn. “ Buster says. Setting up the golf ball on the tee “FOUR!!!” He hits the ball, it lands next to Wakkos.

“Good job Buster,” Bugs says. “Yakko your turn.” 

“uhhhhhh no thank you,” Yakko says.

“Sorry, but no can do kiddo,” Bugs says. Passing Yakko the club.

Yakko sigh and goes up to hit the golf ball switching the club between his hands. He takes a swing and becomes twisted, He untwists himself and tries again getting twisted again.

Bugs come over after he untwists again “Hey kiddo you know why you're getting twisted.”

“Probably because I’m pan.”Yakko jokes. 

“Wh-what?” Bugs voice is utterly confused.

“Because I swing every way, be-because I’m pan,” Yakko says chuckling.

“Did you just come out?” Bugs ask

“Yes.” Yakko says slowly.”I’ve been planning on to for a while And when you said we’re going golfing this week, I decided that would be a perfect time but I started getting scared of how you’ll react and-” Yakko gets cut off by his sibling and dad hugging him. 

After a few moments they let go “Hey, We love you ok?” Bugs whispers “and how about we get Ice cream afterward?”

“Ok,” Yakko says smiling. This was a good golf day.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with it after watching a tiktok.  
> Next Up: ftm Yakko,Mtf Dot,NB Wakko sugested by VoidGhost


End file.
